Inner Battles
by juniperwing
Summary: They all have their secrets and inner battles; shattered, bleeding, and wanting escape. / next-gen drabble collection / for Aiiimy's drabble challenge on the HPFC / no slash, no pairings
1. Lily

**( s - _h_ - a - t ~ t - _e_ - r - _e_ - d )**

Lily grabbed the glass picture frame from where it sat on her nightstand. Her pale hands shook as she stared at the photograph of Scorpius and herself, laughing and waving at the camera. Her mind raced back to the image of the blonde and Rose snogging in the Great Hall only minutes earlier. In a flash of anger, she flung the object at the wall in front of her. She watched as it hit the wall and shattered, sending slivers of glass flying in every direction. Fighting back a sob, she whispered, "you broke my heart, I broke you."

* * *

_For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: shattered_

_disclaimer: Lily and Scorpius and Rose and Hogwarts belongs to JK Rowling.  
_

_word count: 100_**  
**


	2. Roxanne

**( b ~ _l _- _e _- _e_ ~ d ~ i - _n _- g )**

She's the least significant in the Potter-Weasley family. Everyone else has an incredible talent or incredible grades or have incredibly good looks; most of them even possess all three. Roxanne doesn't have good grades or any talents; she can't fly or make anything grow in herbology or brew a potion properly or do a charm correctly or _anything_. She avoids mirrors; all they show her is frizzy, red hair and an ugly face. She's a lost Gryffindor, smothered by family and possessing no friends. No one notices her; _ever._

Her arms are lined with scars, and almost every night she drags a silver blade across them as tears flow freely from her brown eyes. Even though she knows she shouldn't, Roxanne says to herself that the only thing she can count on is disappointment; because so far, it's been true. She may be trapped in reality, but the bleeding sets her free, if only for a moment.

* * *

_For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: bleeding_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably belongs to JK Rowling.  
_

_word count: 157_**  
**


	3. Lorcan

**(s - _m _~ i _- l _- _e_ )**

They have the same pale, blonde hair and the same freckles and the same distant look in their blue eyes, but they think so differently. No one notices, of course, except for their mother and himself. Lysander is ditsy and reckless; while Lorcan is clever and realistic and everything his twin isn't.

And when they get sorted into different houses at Hogwarts and everyone is so shocked, Lorcan just can't help but smile.

* * *

_For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: smile_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 73_**  
**


	4. Albus

**( g - r ~ _e ~ e_************ - n )**

He wasn't sorted into Slytherin, of course. The Sorting Hat sent him on his merry way to Gryffindor after only a few minutes. His father had told him that there was nothing wrong with Slytherin, but Albus Severus Potter just couldn't let go of the fact that Slytherins were known as evil and cruel and everything he feared he would become one day_._ He had experienced flashes of dark magic before, and it beckoned to him; Albus was sure that Gryffindor would destroy that.

But through the years, it never did die down. His robes were red, but his heart was green.

* * *

_For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: green_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 102_**  
**


	5. Teddy

**( _e - _s_ - c ~_ a - p ~ _e _****)**

He had inherited his father's curse; once a month, he would become a monster. Victoire said she didn't care, that she mind being with him, that he wasn't a monster and he'd better not dare say that again. Her father had been attacked by a werewolf, after all; (but Uncle Bill never had to transform, did he, Victoire?). Other people cared though. After his condition was public news, he never did have more than one or two friends outside the Weasley-Potter clan.

Teddy Lupin was asked once, if he had one wish, what would it be? Teddy Lupin had smiled and lied and said that he'd wish for a million galleons (just like any other teenage boy would wish for). What Teddy Lupin had racing in his mind though, over and over, was _I'd wish for escape from this hell_.

* * *

_For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: escape_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 140_**  
**


	6. Fred

**( _l - o ~ _v ~ _e_********)**

He knew they loved him; they were his parents, for Merlin's sake. He knew George didn't love him for who he was though. He was named after his father's _dead twin._ How could George love him for who he was when he was just the kid named after his other half? Fred Weasley (the second) was nothing like Fred Weasley (the first) had been like. Fred, George's son, was dedicated to school and was by no means a prankster. His father never did realize this though. He was always seen as someone he wasn't, someone who wasn't even alive. He didn't have his father's love for who he was, and he hated it.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I'm not too fond of how this turned out, but whatever :P_

____

For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: love

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 113_


	7. Hugo

**( f_ - a - v_ - o ~ r _- i - _t ~ _e_********)**

She was the brilliant one. She was the one who could fly almost as well as Uncle Harry. She was the one would was gorgeous, with her bright blue eyes and Weasley-red hair, and had an impressive amount of guys following her every step. She was the one who was kind and popular and everybody's favorite.

He was the forgotten one. He was the one who had the dull-colored eyes and plain brown hair, and was short and scrawny and ugly. He was the one that stood out from the Weasley clan, the only one besides his mother who had brown hair. He was the one who had less-than impressive grades, couldn't play Quidditch well to save his life, and was looked down upon by Professors.

Even his own parents held blatant favoritism towards his sister. Even when she brought home the son of their enemy, no favor was lost. Ron had grinned uneasily, patted his daughter on the head, and muttered that the git wasn't good enough for his precious Rose.

Hugo knew that even if his parents loved him, they didn't love him nearly as much as they loved Rose.

He was the forgotten one. He was the ordinary one.  
He was the least favorite.

_

* * *

_

___For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: favorite_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 207_


	8. Lysander

**( r - _e _- d********)**

He thought that he and Lorcan would be in Ravenclaw together for sure. They were identical twins, after all; they were exactly alike. Lorcan was sorted into Ravenclaw and all was going as planned; but when Lysander went up for his sorting, the sorting hat announced Gryffindor. Gryffindor! Bravery and courage and recklessness- surely those weren't traits of himself. The Weasley clan, along with James Potter, had cheered and welcomed their friend. Lorcan, Lysander mused, had received no such response to his sorting.

His brother would walk clad in blue, and Lysander would walk clad in red. And although he should've been unhappy with this situation, he couldn't help feel pleased.

_

* * *

_

___I tried to make this angsty... but it didn't exactly work out. Lysander just isn't a character who can be depressed in my mind. _

___For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: red_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 111_


	9. Louis

**( o - _c _- e_ - _a ~ _n _********)**

He was the youngest of the Weasley-Potter clan, did you know? The next youngest was seventeen, still in her seventh year at Hogwarts. It was over the Christmas holiday that he was found; found dead. It was suicide, they say. He threw himself over the miniature cliff by their home. They lived by the sea, did you know?

It was three days before his fifteenth birthday, and he was found dead. Suicide, they say. Launched himself off the cliff by their home, straight into the churning water below. His body, face-down on the shore, blended rather well into the gray sand; all but his hair, forever a fiery-red.

_

* * *

_

___For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: ocean_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 171_


	10. Rose

**( f _a_ i _r_ y - t_ a _l _e_********)**

It was just another fairytale to the outside world. A perfect fairytale romance to match your oh so perfect life. With your perfect grades and looks and record to succeed at any-and-everything you wanted. They all expected you to get together, after all. Why would it matter if you were still shaken up about the breakup that happened just weeks ago? Who would guess that you, Rose Weasley, with your oh so perfect life, could have just as many flaws as the rest of them? Sure, let's just pretend that every touch isn't painful for you- who would guess that you despised him, after all?- and you really do have your knight in shining armor. What could that hurt?  
(Besides his heart, along with your cousin's, of course. What does that matter though? You're Rose Weasley, after all. And perfection doesn't come without a price.)

_

* * *

_

___For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: fairytale_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 193_


	11. James

**( p - a - _r - _t_ - y _)**

He was just like his grandfather; reckless, wild, and prankster extraordinaire. Those late night parties in the common room was his favorite place to be. It took the stress of being the Chosen One's son off his shoulders, even if for only those few hours. A swing of firewhiskey here, a cheesy pick-up line there. Drunken fumbles and snogging by the entrance of the boy's dormitory. A few whispered words, giggles, and leading the lucky girl up to his dorm room. He didn't feel any regret over whispering those false words to a different girl almost every night. It was what they wanted to hear, "I love you." They didn't care if it wasn't meant. It made them feel wanted, even if for only those few hours that they lay in his arms. A few hours of happiness was what they all wanted; every single one of them.

_

* * *

_

___For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: party_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 191_


	12. Dominique

**( m i _s - u ~ _n d - e r _s t _o - o _d_)**

Dominique Weasley, second-eldest of the Potter-Weasley clan, stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower. _How many have ended their lives here? What a cliche way to die, _she thinks bitterly, _just to match my stupid, cliched life_. She's matched her mother for looks, so her life must be perfect. So everyone assumes- another bitter thought.

"I'm Dominique Weasley," she whispers, " and I'm misunderstood." She lets herself fall.

_

* * *

_

___For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: misunderstood_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 105_


	13. Victoire

**( h - _a - t _- e)**

You blame yourself for their deaths. First Dominique, now Fred- all your siblings have taken their own lives. Perhaps if you had been a little more interactive in your home life, they would have felt more accepted. Perhaps if you had been a little more worried about talking to them instead of making sure your hair fell in place perfectly, they would still be alive. Perhaps if you had laughed a little more and screamed the word hate a little less, you wouldn't be feeling so guilty.

'Cause as much as you had claimed you hated them, you knew you were wrong in the end.

_

* * *

_

___For Aiiimy's drabble challenge over of the HPFC forum.  
prompt: hate_

_disclaimer: if you recognize it, it probably doesn't belong to me.  
_

_word count: 133_


	14. Molly

**( c - _a - r - e ~_ l - e - _s _- s_ )_**

Molly Weasley, oldest daughter of the Minister of Magic, hadn't a single academic achievement. Careless in class, her teachers proclaimed, careless in essays and careless in spells. They didn't know of the long nights of study and practice, the fruitless attempts of doing well. Winning Dad's approval- that's all that mattered, but how could you win it when you're the dumbest Weasley at Hogwarts? You can't. You need good grades and a prefect's badge: two things that Molly Weasley didn't, nor ever would, have. Never, ever, ever.

Molly Weasley was called dumb. Stupid. A lost hope. She was called careless.

* * *

_oh look, I'm actually finishing this months later.  
two more drabbles and this is done._

_reviews would be lovely.  
xoxo, Sarah  
(oh look I have a real name. exciting.)  
_

_word count: 100  
_


End file.
